1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices and more particularly pertains to a table cover for covering a top surface and open side areas of a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated and rectangular table structures are often utilized during events to support items such as food and the like. Typically, these tables are covered with a table cloth or other covering device which must be prefabricated for fitting to a particular table. It is common for catering crews or other service personnel to supply the table coverings, while the tables are already present at the banquet hall. Thus, it is necessary for the service personnel to carry many different styles and lengths of prefabricated table coverings to the event to accommodate the various sized tables present. Further, it is often desirable to place a plurality of tables in an end-to-end fashion to form elongated table assemblies, with the prior art offering no appropriately configured covering device for customized covering of such table assemblies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new table cover which can be custom fitted to any table length as desired. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.